Aromatherapy generally uses essential oils, which are extracted from phyto materials, such as leaves of plants, for therapeutic benefits. These essential oils are either massaged into the skin or can be inhaled. In some cases the phyto materials are heated in order to released the essential oils therefrom. By heating these phyto materials at predetermined temperatures, essential oils and extracts are boiled off, depending upon the temperature at which these phyto materials are heated, an aroma or vapor is given off, which is then inhaled by a user for its therapeutic benefits. Devices that provide such operation are generally known as vaporizers. Different phyto materials release vapors at different temperatures. Some release vapors at 120 degrees Celsius, whereas others at 220 degrees Celsius. Ideally the predetermined temperature is less than a combustion temperature of the phyto material or loose leaf material.
Many herbal vaporization devices on the market utilize a heating chamber in order to heat herbal leaf material in order to vaporize its contents so that desired oils and other flavor materials can be separated from the leaf material in order to be consumed by a user of the device in a vaporized form.
Unfortunately, many of these herbal vaporization devices have long heating times as well as leave the herbal material in contact with the heating chamber of an oven for a prolonged period of time, which may reduce the potency of the vaporization of the desired extracts from the loose leaf herbal materials.
Furthermore, battery life is also important in portable based vaporizers because in some cases users may demand to utilize them over the course of an 8 h day and in some cases if the battery life is too short, then the device will lose its power before the demands of the consumer are met.
Additionally, many vaporization devices on the market utilize proprietary recharging connections, which may not readily be available when on the go. There are also many vaporization devices that utilize non controlled heating of the herbal materials and as a result cause the herbal material to be combusted versus being vaporizer, not to mention that many of these devices are quite bulky in size.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an aromatherapy vaporization device that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.